Inocente
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Hermione corre a buscar a su profesor de pociones cuando este huye de Hogwarts. Pésimo Summary U-U  SS&HG


_Aquí dejo un nuevo minific, de un solo capitulo. Es un Sevimione (Severus Snape & Hermione Granger) Espero que os guste._

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de J.K Rowling._

…

**Inocente**

Todo le era indiferente, él acababa de desaparecerse, Hogwarts estaba en guerra, el Señor tenebroso se acercaba, pero aquello no le preocupaba en aquel momento, lo que ocupaba la mente de Hermione Granger era él, una y otra vez él. Y es que, el hasta hace poco director de Hogwarts, había salido huyendo de este, había sido declarado traidor a Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, al ministerio de magia, bueno, por lo menos al anterior ministerio de magia, ese que no estaba bajo el control de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hermione no entendía su propio comportamiento, no sabía por qué en aquel momento andaba hacia los exteriores de Hogwarts, buscando un lugar donde poder desaparecer, arriesgando su propia integridad física, para encontrar a su ex-profesor de pociones. Todo el mundo odiaba a aquella persona, incluso antes de que se supiera que era un partidario de Lord Voldemort, pero ella siempre había sido incapaz de dirigir una mala palabra hacia él y ahora no era diferente, incluso después de ver el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore caer de la torre de astronomía y de la afirmación de su amigo Harry Potter que señalaba al pocionista como el asesino de Dumbledore. Aún era incapaz de odiarlo y quería hablar con él, preguntarle, oír de sus propios labios que es un asesino, oír que es un partidario de El Señor Tenebroso, oír que desea la exterminación de los hijos de muggles, de los sangre sucia, oír que querría que ella muriera, o incluso, ver como su profesor la asesinaba y quedarse quieta en aquel momento, no intentaría defenderse, se quedaría clavada en el suelo, esperando que aquel rayo verde le atravesara y absolviera cualquier rastro de vida.

Salió de los terrenos de la escuela, dándose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta a atrás, solo le quedaban tres opciones, podría encontrar a su profesor y que fuera inocente, también podría no encontrarlo y volver al colegio bacía y, por último, podría encontrarlo y ser asesinada por la persona que ella… Decidió no seguir con aquel pensamiento, porque, aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, nunca, aún, se había permitido acéptalo, ni siquiera en su propia mente, en sus propios pensamientos.

Horas después se sentó al costado de un árbol, cansada, había desaparecido y aparecido mil y una veces, ya sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, y no había encontrado a nadie. Se gritó a si misma, llamándose idiota una y otra vez, preguntándose qué le había echo pensar que sería capaz de encontrar un mago tan inteligente y poderoso como Severus Snape.

-Vuelva al colegio- Hermione se levantó sobresaltada con su varita en alto al escuchar aquellas palabras entre el silencio del Bosque Prohibido.- ¿Es usted sorda Srta. Granger?- Hermione no era sorda, pero no se podía creer que después de tanto buscar él se encontrara delante de ella.

-No- Dijo simplemente Hermione.

-No esperaba respuesta a la pregunta, era algo sarcástica.-Dijo Snape con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-No estoy diciendo solo que no sea sorda, no me voy a ir profesor.-A Hermione le faltaba el aire, pero no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, sabiendo que, seguramente, nunca más volvería a verle.

-Esta bien, suerte con los mortífagos que se acercan.-Dijo Snape dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Abría sido más fácil desaparecerse pero, realmente, el profesor esperaba que su alumna le parara.

-Espere-Dijo Hermione- Le estaba buscando.

-Lo sé Granger. No estaba dando un paseo cuando la encontré.-Aquello le divertía, esa joven le encantaba. Esa maneta de utilizar su valentía Gryffindor con todo el mundo menos con él. En sus clases siempre estaba callada, era como si se desinflara.-Dígame, no me haga perder el tiempo, ¿quería algo?

-Quiero respuesta.-Snape sonrió abiertamente ante el comentario de la joven.

-Creía yo que los sabelotodo no necesitaban respuestas, ya lo saben todo.-Snape se estaba tomando esa conversación a broma y Hermione no tenía pensado permitírselo, así que quedó callada con el rostro más serio que pudo poner.-No voy a contestarle a ninguna pregunta. Vuelva al colegio y sigan buscándome en vano.-El profesor había vuelto a girarse.- Después de todo, ¿qué ganaría yo respondiéndola?- Se escuchó una pequeña carcajada proveniente de la garganta del profesor.

-La confianza de alguien, saber que hay una persona que sabe que es inocente.-Dijo Hermione, parada, viendo como el hombre se alejaba. Al terminar de hablar Snape se giró haciendo que Hermione se asustara del rostro de enfado que este portaba.

-No necesito la confianza de nadie, no necesito que nadie sepa que soy inocente.-Snape se había acercado de nuevo, estando ahora ambos a muy poca distancia.- ¿Y sabe por qué Srta. Granger?- Hermione solo pudo negar.- Porque yo no soy inocente.- El vello de la joven se erizó sin poder evitarlo ante la afirmación del profesor, aún así Hermione no creyó al hombre que tenía delante, algo en él, en sus ojos, le decía que el sufría más que nadie por los actos que se le había atribuido.

-No le creo.-Dijo Hermione. Sabía que se la estaba jugando, pero le dio igual.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿para qué quieres respuestas si no las crees?- Snape había vuelto a separarse, pero no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

-Bueno profesor, yo esperaba respuestas sinceras.

-¿Y qué la hace pensar que miento? Pensaba que el experto en Legeremancia era yo.-El profesor volvía a jugar.

-Pues si es así, entonces sabrá por qué creo que miente.-Hermione había optado por seguirle la estrategia de su profesor. Pero él no contestó, no podía adentrarse en la mente de la joven- vaya pues ahora parece que a mi se me da bien la Oclumancia.

-No juegue conmigo Granger.-El humor de Snape esperaba a oscurecerse.

-No juego profesor, pero me parece justo que, si yo no tengo respuestas, usted tampoco las tenga.-Una sonrisa pícara se alojó en el rostro de la castaña.-Usted no es tan mala como todos piensan, sé que es inocente.

-Maté a Albus Dumbledore.-Hermione miró los ojos del profesor, allí se encontró con la cruda verdad, pero al mismo tiempo dolor, un gran dolor.

-Me da igual.-Contestó tan seriamente como su profesor.

-¿Qué le da igual? He matado al director de Hogwarts, a aquel que ha sido como un padre para usted y sus molestos amigos…-Snape estaba muy enfadado, demasiado, lo que dejaba ver lo que le importaba el director- Ahora sé que no tendría que haberle dejado, fue una tontería, como muchas otras de ese maldito viejo…

-No me da igual que haya muerto, señor, me da igual que usted lo haya matado porque, como acaba de mostrar con su reacción, usted no quería matarlo.- Hermione estaba recibiendo lo que había soñado, lo que había creído en contra de lo que pensaban todos los demás, Severus Snape no era el asesino despiadado que todos pensaban.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?-Snape había explotado, se había acercado rápidamente a Hermione y la había empotrado en un árbol, dejándola entre este y su propio cuerpo.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar que soy inocente?

-Porque sé que lo eres.-Hermione estaba al borde del llanto, su voz salía ronca y le costaba ocultar las lágrimas que gritaban por salir.

-Eso no se puede saber.-Las palabras de Snape habían sido lentas, bien pronunciadas, sin perder el control. Estas hicieron recordar a Hermione esas clases de pociones en las que Snape se posicionaba detrás de ella, para mirar el caldero, y la hablaba de esa misma forma para ponerla nerviosa. Después de eso vinieron muchos más recuerdos, todos relacionados con el profesor, se recordó a ella misma resolviendo el enigma de las pociones en su primer año y la cara de sorpresa que le había descrito Dumbledore que había puesto su profesor de pociones al enterarse, también recordó como Snape se había interpuesto entre ella y el Lupin licántropo para defenderlo. Prefirió no pensar más en aquellos recuerdos que sabía, no significarían nada después de aquella noche.

-Lo sé porque, fue su patronus el que guió a Harry hasta la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y…-A Hermione le costaba hablar con el cuerpo de su profesor tan cerca suya, además había empezado a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sentía que aquel momento se acababa, sabía que su profesor se iría pronto- Por muy malo que quiera parecer, jamás podría pensar que es un mortífago.- Severus quiso contestarla, pero solo un gruñido de dolor salió de entre sus labios, la marca volvía a quemarle, su señor le llamaba.

Miró a la joven que tenía en frente, había sido la única, la única que había creído en él contra todo, la única que había ido en busca de respuestas, que le había defendido. Por un minuto se paso por su cabeza la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo, de que solo intentara retenerle allí con una tonta conversación para poder atraparle, pero algo en su interior le decía que no, que aquella joven jamás hubiera echo eso.

-Tengo que irme Srta. Granger.-Dijo Snape mientras se separaba de ella y, una vez más, se giraba para marchar. Esta vez Hermione le agarró de la manó y el profesor se giró sorprendido.

-No se vaya, vuelva al colegio, yo le defenderé, si va con él...-Dijo Hermione sabiendo que si iba con Voldemort lo mejor que deparaba al profesor era el encarcelamiento en Azckaban.

-No todo es tan fácil, tengo que jugar mi papel en esta guerra.-Sus miradas se cruzaron y la sorpresa sobrepasó a Snape de nuevo al ver como la joven lloraba.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?-Intentaba ser frío, distante.

-Sé que pasará si le dejo ir-Hermione lloraba ya sin tapujos.-Y no puedo concebir la vida si eso pasa.-Hermione había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen del cadáver de su profesor que se formaba una y otra vez.

-¿Y que es lo que me va a pasar?

-Morirá-Snape se sobresaltó ante la crudeza de la contestación- O como mucho, será encarcelado en Azckaban. Sin la presencia de Dumbledore nadie creerá que es inocente.

-Usted lo cree.-Dijo Severus.

-Es diferente, yo estoy...-Hermione cayó al darse cuenta de lo iba a decir. ¿Acaso iba a decirle a su profesor que estaba enamorada de él? No, no podía decírselo, ya no serviría de nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-Snape se giró prometiéndose que no volvería a girarse.-Vuelva al colegio Granger, no pienso volver a llevarla yo mismo.-Y diciendo aquello Snape desapareció, dejando a Hermione mirando la inmensidad del bosque que se abría ante ella. Con resignación y una gran opresión en el pecho se retiró las lágrimas de los ojos y se apareció en la puerta de Hogwarts, dispuesta a luchar en la inminente batalla.

Llegó dolorida, después de días de recuperación, a los maltrechos terrenos de Hogwarts. Una de las torres, la de Astronomía, se encontraba aún derruida, los muros habían sido de nuevo levantados mágicamente y el sol volvía a lucir dándole de nuevo a la escuela ese toque de alegría y bienestar que te embargaba.

Los alumnos volvía al colegio alegres de que la guerra hubiera acabado y que el señor tenebroso hubiera caído. Hermione Granger no era diferente, acompañada de sus amigos, Harry y Ron, volvía con una sonrisa a acabar su último curso. Los tres estaban llenos de cicatrices y les dolía todo el cuerpo. Ron aún cojeaba por una biga que le había caído y le había roto la pierna, mientras Harry se recuperaba lentamente de las heridas que le había provocado Voldemort en la última batalla.

Por otra parte Hermione sufría un daño más psicológico que físico, había visto morir a muchos amigos y, aunque la vuelta de Dumbledore les había ayudado a sonreír, no podía evitar soñar con las caras de Fred, Tonks y Lupin pálidas como el mármol, lo que no quitaba que los cortes de su cara se negaran a curarse con magia y tuvieran que ser tratados con métodos muggles, haciendo así que ella pareciera la más dañada.

Lo que más ocupaba la mente de la castaña en aquel momento que cruzó los muros de Hogwarts fue él, no había vuelto a saber nada, ni si quiera "El Profeta" había dicho que había sido del mejor pocionista del mundo mágico. Era por ello que Hermione, aferrándose a la idea más pesimista, había dado por muerto a su ex-profesor, creyendo que lo habían proclamado seguidor de Voldemort.

Fue por ello que al entrar al gran comedor y verlo hablando con Draco y Dumbledore su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Hermione? Hermione vamos- Le decía Ron. La joven se quedó clavada en el suelo, mirándole, hasta que él se percató de su presencia y también la miró, sin saber muy bien por qué el profesor la sonrió y entonces Hermione se acercó con paso veloz, sin pensar.

-Que moriría creo que dijo que me pasaría, Granger.-Dijo el profesor antes de que la joven llegara donde el se encontraba.-Pero yo me veo muy vivo y...-No pudo terminar, Hermione se había acercado y lo besaba ante la mirada de todo el comedor. Snape no dudó en corresponder beso, el cual le sabio como el más dulce de toda su vida, después de todo mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba.-Creo que es el mejor recibimiento que me han dando hasta ahora.-Comentó Snape cuando se separaron, en un leve susurro. Hermione sonrió mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, aunque esta vez eran de alegría.

-Pues empiece a acostumbrarse profesor- Hermione se había separado de él después de que este hubiera intentado besarla de nuevo y había empezado a alejarse para encontrarse con el resto del trío que la esperaban petrificados desde la mesa.-Porque pienso saludarle así cada vez que le vea.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio viendo a la extraña pareja, visiblemente asombrados hasta que Dumbledore gritó.

-Su director resucita y todos prestan atención a la señorita Granger y al profesor Snape.-Solo entonces el gran comedor prestó atención a la frase aniñada del director y, sin poder evitarlo, rompieron a carcajadas.

…

_Espero que os haya gustado, no pude evitar poner ese momento Dumbledore cuando me vino a la mente, así que, simplemente lo resucité XD. Espero vuestros comentarios, me gusta oír vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas._


End file.
